Lauren Mel Coelho
Summary Lauren Mel Coelho, who went by the alias Brand, was a bounty hunter active during the reign of Sheev Palpatine’s Galactic Empire and later a soldier of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Some time after the Battle of Yavin, she participated in a mission with the Alliance’s Sixty First Mobile Infantry, affectionately called Twilight Company, and attempted to bring in its commanding officer Captain Micha “Howling Mad” Evon as the empire was offering a bounty on his head. However, Evon managed to convince her to formally join the Alliance’s Twilight Company. She not only went on to become a valuable member of the company but also its best marksman, one of the best recruiters, and - despite her desire to work more independently than other members - a capable leader. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically. 9-A with vibroknife. 9-A with her blaster rifle. 8-C with her disruptor pistol. 8-C to High 8-C with grenades Name: Lauren Mel Coelho (real name), Brand (alias) Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: 38 years Classification: Human, Bounty Hunter (formerly), member of the Alliance to Restore the Republic Powers and Abilities: Peak Human physical attributes, masterful hand to hand combatant, skilled with bladed weapons and firearms, outstanding marksman, capable leader and trainer, capable tactician, skilled with stealth and infiltration, skilled tracker and bounty hunter Attack Potency: Street level physically (Capable of restraining trained human male special forces operatives far larger than herself. Also capable of overpowering a healthy adult Falleen, a humanoid reptilian race whose baseline physical attributes are above those of a healthy adult human). Small Building level with vibroknife (Can cut through armor and materials with this kind of durability. It also ignores conventional durability to an extent). Small Building level with her blaster rifle (Being a heavy blaster rifle, it is far more powerful than standard blaster carbines). Building level with her disruptor pistol. Building level+ to Large Building level+ with grenades (Is known to carry light grenades just about capable of damaging an AT-ST as well as Class-A Thermal Detonators) Speed: Peak Human (Noted to be swift on her feat by fellow trained soldiers. Ran rings around a couple of trained special forces operatives) Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human to Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level by herself. Likely Small Building level against blasters (Although never specified, it is highly likely she wears a composite plastoid vest for protection. Such a vest allowed fellow Twilight Company member Pol “Charmer” Andrissus to survive a shot to the hip from a heavy blaster pistol) Stamina: Peak Human. Capable of trekking for days with limited sustenance and despite being infected with a biochemical agent which was making her more and more ill by the hour. Whereas most of her human comrades, some far younger than her, were already on the brink of passing out from this ordeal, she and Hazram Namir remained somewhat active and even ready to put up a fight if need be. Range: Melee range with vibroknife, several metres with her disruptor pistol, dozens of metres with grenades, likely up to 5 km with her blaster rifle (being a sniper blaster, it should be capable of reaching out to such distances). Standard Equipment: A vibroknife, unidentified heavy blaster rifle sniper variant, DX-2 disruptor pistol, carries an assortment of grenades depending on the mission, rebreather mask for use in hazardous environments. Intelligence: High. Is a highly skilled and dangerous combatant, skilled with all sorts of weapons from bladed weapons to complex directed energy weapons, skilled tracker and hunter, skilled with stealth and infiltration, capable leader and trainer, capable tactician, was able to recognize a ruse by imperial agents after taking just a brief a look at a ship’s records (which indicates high deductive reasoning skills). Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Humans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Soldiers Category:Snipers Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8